Mercy
by Neogami
Summary: It was raining. Actually, it was pouring. I stared out the window as water droplets slammed against it and slid down the glass. The soft glow of the moonlight illuminated his apartment.' AxOC, some implied AxI later.


Hey again. It's me.

I'm not dead. I've just been...busy. Hope you enjoy this.

Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano. Not me.

My OCs do belong to me, though.

--

It was raining. Actually, it was _pouring_. I stared out the window as water droplets slammed against it and slid down the glass. The soft glow of the moonlight illuminated his apartment. Both our clothes were strewn across the already unkempt, hardwood floor. He was lying on the bed; his large limbs sprawled out as he rested peacefully. The indigo sheets barely covered his nude body. I sat, unclothed in the windowsill, watching the night sky. A loud crashing and booming came from the sky, and a thin ray of light flickered not too far from the apartment building. The lights from the lampposts in the streets began to flicker. Suddenly, the whole block went dark. A couple of young girls on the sidewalk three stories below cried out in surprise, then began to giggle loudly. It would seem they've never seen a power outage before. I turned my eyes back to the dark sky. The clouds moved out of the way of the moon. I sighed at its beauty and fullness and heard a rustling from behind me and a thumping on the floor, which was getting closer. I grinned as a pair of muscular arms wrapped around my bare torso and felt his warm breath on my ear.

"Come back to bed…._please_?" He seemed to plead, his shaggy dark hair covering his sad, sapphire colored eyes. I took one of his large hands and pressed it to my face, taking in his lovely scent. He sighed, pressing his lips to the back of my head and taking a deep breath. Suddenly, his hands pulled away and the smell of his blood filled my nostrils. I whipped my head around and he stood there with a small kitchen knife, his dripping wrist outstretched towards me.

"Gene..." I whispered as my mouth began to water.

"Go ahead; you need it...that's why you _came_, isn't it?" Gene said, moving closer. His wrist was touching my lips. A drop of blood fell onto my tongue and I could taste his sweet flavor beginning to fill my mouth. I blacked out for a few moments. When I came to, I was gulping down his delicious blood. I looked up at him and realized I had drunk too much. He was slumped on the ground and I was kneeling next to him. I pulled my mouth away, and he turned his head towards me and smiled.

"T-Take as...as much as you..." He gasped, his breathing heavy and his body covered in sweat.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, my dark hair covering my face as I hung my head, feeling guilty. He leaned towards me, put his finger on my chin and pulled my head up to look at him.

"I told you I'd help you _no matter what_." He leaned in and tenderly pressed his lips to mine.

"You're too good to me..." I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"_Regina_…" He pulled me closer, tracing his fingers down my back. He rubbed my thigh and gently pulled my hips closer to his.

"I have to leave soon, Gene…" I said, pulling away and getting up. He had a sad look in his eyes, but he picked up my panties and handed them to me. It was such a pity. Gene was so dedicated; I would've turned him by now if he was a virgin. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't in _love_ with him. That kind of feeling I didn't allow myself to have, especially with _him_. I _could_ love him, but….I knew he'd die one day, and I….wouldn't. I'd told him all this before, but he didn't seem to care.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I slipped them on and outstretched my hand to my bra, which was hanging off the counter in the kitchen. It flew into my hand from across the apartment.

Did I forget to mention? I'm sorry. That was telekinesis. I'm what sci-fi nerds call a psychic. Not many people know we really exist, though. Of course, it's the same with my being a vampire. I do my best to make sure it _stays_ that way.

I put on my bra before turning around and holding out my hand to Gene, who was still sitting on the floor, avoiding eye contact. He took my hand and I pulled him up and smiled at him.

"Hey." He pulled his head up so I could look him in the eyes, "I'll be back. Don't worry." A small smile spread across his face, lighting up his lovely features. He was such a good-looking boy; full-lipped, big, sparkling, blue eyes, baby-smooth, tanned skin and lustrous, shaggy, dark brown hair. Not to mention his gorgeous, muscular body. I'm guessing he was about 6'0". I had finished putting on my t-shirt and jeans and was putting on my flip flops, and he put on his pants, when I saw a rather frightening sight. Standing outside the window was a man with a dark red overcoat and a matching, wide brimmed hat and tie. His eyes seemed to glow orange, which I noticed were a pair of sunglasses. Normally I'm not afraid of people; not even strange, tall, creepy men. The frightening part was the fact that there was nothing to _stand on_ outside the window. We were on the fourth floor. Well, I wasn't about to put Gene in any sort of danger. I quickly slipped on my coat and walked over to him.

"Bye." I said, kissing Gene and moving quickly towards the door. As I was closing the door, I thought I'd heard him mumble 'I love you'.

'_Good thing it stopped raining.'_ I thought. As soon as I had stepped outside of the building and into the damp air of the street, I saw the man again. I smirked and kept walking in the direction of my apartment building. I glanced over my shoulder and saw he wasn't there anymore.

'_This guy's _definitely_ not a human.'_ I thought to myself as I continued walking. Then, he appeared about 10 feet from me.

"I _suppose_…" I inquired as a smirk spread across my face, "...that I'd been safer, had I stayed with the human?" He let out a deep chuckle.

"No, not even then." He seemed to growl, a smirk now on his face.

"Well, if it's sex you're after, I'm afraid you'll come up empty-handed tonight." This made him laugh really hard.

"I can assure you, that's not what I'm _'after'_." He said, in an almost mocking tone. I stared at him for a few moments and wondered what he could want. Then, it came to me.

"Ohhhh…you want to kill me." I had, apparently, hit the nail on the head, because he smiled a full grin, fangs glinting in the moonlight.

"_Exactly_." He growled, taking a step towards me.

"What's your name?" I inquired. He smiled and replied,

"Alucard….and you're _Regina_?" Impressive. Though, telepathy shouldn't have surprised me; he seemed pretty powerful.

'_He may be hard to get off my back, this one…'_ I thought.

"Why is a vampire attacking one of its own species, I wonder?" I smirked, "Could it be it's a servant of a…_human?_" Bingo. He's not the only mind reader around here.

"You're sharp. It's a pity I have to kill you." He said as he pulled out a huge pistol and aimed it at my head.

"Actually, that's where you're wrong." I said, causing him to cock his eyebrow in seeming interest, "The _pity_ will be _you_ having to go back to your master and inform them of your _failure_." He threw back his head and laughed maniacally. How dramatic. Then, he took aim again and hissed,

"_Yes_, well, we'll see about _that_, insolent girl." He fired two shots at my head, and I ducked out of the way and sprinted as fast as I could to the wall of the building behind him.

"_I'm_ the insolent one? _You're_ the one who comes waving a _gun_ in my face!" I protested, holding onto the bricks with my mind and glaring fiercely at Alucard. He scoffed at me and jumped up onto the wall as well. He aimed his gun at me a fired two more shots, which I dodged just as easily as the first. I back flipped off the wall and ran up behind him again.

"Besides, I haven't eaten anyone in almost a _year_. I'm not massacring the innocent or anything! Why is _my_ exis—"He fired two more shots at me. I moved out of the way of the first one, but the second one got me in the shoulder and knocked me onto the pavement. I could feel the huge, gaping injury burning horribly. The sizzling sound and steam it emitted didn't help much, either.

"Still think you can take me, Regina?" He asked in a derisive tone. I hissed at him angrily.

"Y-Yeah, I _do_!" I smirked, just to piss him off. I reached into my wound, pulled the melting bullet out of my shoulder and threw it on the ground. Alucard smirked at me and began to move closer.

"You're great. I'm actually having fun." He aimed his huge pistol at me once more. I sighed and mumbled,

"At least _one_ of us is enjoying this." He laughed and fired three more shots. These just barely missed me; if I had moved even a fraction of an inch my head would've been blown off. I jumped up off the sidewalk and began sprinting in the direction opposite him. I had to get away; I had to keep going, no matter how painful my shoulder was. It felt like me arm was dangling by just a piece of flesh. Broken bits of bone were sticking out of my injury. There was no way he'd lose my scent, with all the blood gushing from my shoulder. I stopped for a fraction of a second to look at where I was; I'd been running so fast, I didn't even notice I had run up to the top of an apartment building. _My_ building.

"What happened to me failing?" Alucard appeared behind me. I glared over my uninjured shoulder and hissed,

"_Fuck you_, Alucard!"

"I thought you said you didn't want to." He chuckled.

"Oh, you're _funny_." I said sarcastically through my gritted teeth. I wasn't about to let _this_ guy end my life. I had to think, and _fast_.

'_As far as I know, he's a vampire. If I'm correct, those bullets in his huge gun are silver…'_ I had an idea. I had to be careful, though. He'd probably heard my thoughts. I turned around to face him, grinning.

"You must think you've got me _cornered_." I stated as I placed the hand I could move on my hip in an attempt to look unfazed by any of this.

"You're pretty cocky for someone whose shoulder got blown off." He said, cocking his eyebrow. I really wasn't. In fact, I was so terrified I wasn't sure if my underwear was bunching, or I if I'd shit my pants. He aimed his huge gun at me again. This time, I had a plan; I dodged the bullets flying past my head as I ran towards him. About four feet in front of him, I jumped up in the air and landed on his shoulders.

"Wha--?!" He grunted and started trying to shake me off, causing me to lose my footing. I grabbed hold of his shoulders before I hit the ground and he reached his hand back to smack me off. Or, at least that was what I thought he'd do. Obviously, he hadn't known what I was trying get. The barrel was literally centimeters from my forehead.

'_Perfect!'_ I reached out one of my hands and grabbed hold of the gigantic pistol. I pressed my foot against his arm and tried to wrench the firearm from his grip by pushing with my foot and jerking my arm back. It wasn't until it was too late that I realized the 'click' sound was the trigger being pulled. Everything went black for a moment. When my vision came back, I was 10 feet from him, on my back and covered in blood. Everything was blurry; it was hard to tell he was coming towards me. I tried to pull myself up and make a run for it, but my gut suddenly felt like there was a 3-inch-thick pole jabbed through it. Looking down at my mangled body with eyes watery from pain, I saw the gaping hole in my abdomen. When I looked up at the seemingly gargantuan looming figure over me, the only sound I could hear was his low, sadistic laugh. Suddenly, a feeling came over me I had never had before. I was like an injured tiger, cornered by hunters. It was like I couldn't feel any pain in my torso or shoulder anymore. I pulled myself up so fast, I'm not sure he noticed until I had launched myself at him and knocked him back a couple steps. My razor-sharp jaws opened and I roared at him as I began beating him as hard as I could. He regained his composure after a couple seconds of this and grabbed hold of my fists with his spiderlike hands. He grinned a wider-than-usual grin and moved his face closer to mine until his nose was touching mine.

"Do you know how _adorable_ you are when you get angry?" Alucard growled, staring straight into my eyes. It was then that I noticed how handsome he actually was, despite the fact he'd put _two_ gaping holes in my body. How cliché. If I had a beating heart, I'm sure I'd have been blushing by now.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?! You're not _seriously_ flirting wi—" I'd let myself get distracted and ended up with his knee in what used to be my gut; then fell to my hands and knees. Along with the blood gushing from both my abdomen _and_ my shoulder, I started coughing up blood. Lovely.

"Y-You son of a..." I managed to say through gurgles. I had no idea how I was going to make it out of this one. Whatever I did, I just had to get to a safe place to heal for a day or two.

"Is this _really_ all you have?" Alucard asked, to which I replied with a gurgling sound intended to be a low growl, "What a shame. I thought you'd…." He suddenly became silent. I took this time to pull myself off the ground and face him. Well, face him hunched over, my arms wrapped around my gut. Not exactly the most dignified or honorable stance, but I was in serious pain.

"Thought I-I'd _what_, asshole?" I snarled. He had an angry look on his face, but it wasn't directed at me. In, fact, it was _behind_ me. I gave him a questioning look before I turned around. To my horror, I saw there was a dull light in the distance.

"It would seem that nature's doing my job for me…." Sounded like something to be glad about, but he mumbled it like he was about to go on a rampage. Then, he turned his eyes towards me, and his expression softened a bit. The look I was giving him, however, was the most furious, hateful expression my features would allow. We stood like this for a couple minutes.

"Are you going to go? Or do you want me to kill you?" He said, smirking. I blinked and stared in disbelief. I took a couple steps back, before I noticed I only had one shoe on. I looked around for it, and then spotted it over by the puddle of blood where I landed when I was knocked back by Alucard's giant gun's blast. I was too tired to walk over to it. I held out my hand and used my mind to make it fly into my palm. After I had put it back on my foot, I looked up at Alucard. His eyes were wide with surprise, but his features went back to normal after he noticed I was looking at him.

"Why…why are you letting me go?" I questioned, getting a smile. Not a cocky, sadistic smile. An actual smile.

"Foolish girl…" He replied, in an almost fatherly tone, "…why question something that saves your life?" I smirked and took a step back as I said,

"I only question this because I suspect you have an ulterior motive." It made sense; Alucard didn't seem like the type to show any mercy without stabbing you in the back afterwards. He smirked, and turned his back to me.

"Yes….I suppose I do…" Then he looked at me from over his shoulder, "Go on, Regina. The sun's coming up."


End file.
